Un viaje en el tiempo
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Gracias a un jutsu de unos ninjas misteriosos, la Hinata de 16 años viaja en el tiempo, ¿qué pasará con ella? No me quedó como quería debo admitirlo, pero aquí esta XDDD


**Hola gente, aquí estoy con este nuevo One-shot reto de Caniflex Ai n_n**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho n_n**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen TTvTT/**

La quinta Hokage por fin le tenía una nueva misión al equipo 8,después de varios meses. Una misión tipo A.

La Hokage les había asignado una misión de rescate a una princesa del reino del bosque, la cual había sido secuestrada por unos extraños ninjas, quiénes presumían venir de otra dimensión, pero nadie los entendió hasta que dieron su primer ataque...

**(…)**

Se despertó a mitad de la calle, sin saber donde estaba ni como había llegado a aquel lugar. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y se sentía un poco mareada; sin embargo, eso no la detuvo, así que se levantó, y comenzó por pedir ayuda.

-D-disculpe, señor, ¿m-me puede decir en dónde estoy? -preguntó una Hinata un tanto confundida. -No sé donde estoy ni como regresar a casa... -Sin embargo, el hombre continuó con su camino ignorándola por completo.

Intentó pedir ayuda, pero ninguna persona se detenía, parecía como si nadie la viera, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿acaso en verdad nadie podía verla? ¿qué le pasaba a aquella gente, o acaso sería que aquel ninja con el que pelearon Shino, Kiba y ella realmente los había borrado por completo del mapa?

-¿¡Alguien puede escucharme!? -preguntó un poco más alto. Varias personas se detuvieron a su alrededor, al escucharla. -¿Alguno de ustedes me puede decir en dónde estoy?

Después de mucho insistirles desesperadamente a las personas que se encontraban en los alrededores, una joven se dispuso a llevarla a la torre del Hokage.

-Disculpe, Hokage-sama -dijo una chica abriendo la puerta de la oficina del sétimo sin pedir permiso. -Esta chica dice estar perdida, pidió hablar con usted con urgencia, parece un poco trastornada.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? -dijo sin mirar a la adolescente que tení enfrente. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Finalmente levantó la vista para escuchar lo que la chica le iba a contar, pero se quedó atónito ante la presencia de la joven en su oficina.

-¿Hi-Hinata? -preguntó sin poder creer que frente a él, ahí sentada, estaba su esposa, con unos años menos. -¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Tú cómo llegaste aquí?

-Y-yo no lo sé... -dijo tímidamente. -¡Por favor, señor, ayúdeme!

-Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte, lo prometo.

La joven estaba tan desesperada que una ola de agradecimiento embargó a la joven ojiperla, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, Naruto y menos con una niña... -dijo una Hinata de unos veinti siete llorando desesperadamente. Ella había querido darle una sorpresa a su marido, ahora que él había mandado a sus dos hijos a una misión, jamás hubiera esperado encontrarse semejante escena al entrar. -Esto es... esto es...

-Hinata, espera, esto tiene una explicación -intentó defenderse el ojiazúl bastante nervioso. -Tienes que...

-¿Creerte? -preguntó sin poder creerlo. -Yo... -se interrumpió a sí misma al ver a la joven que estaba frente a su esposo. -¿Qué? ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo llegue...? ¿Cómo llegó ella aquí?

-Y-yo no lo sé -respondió tímidamente abrazándose con fuerza al brazo de Naruto. -Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí...

-Oye... no me importa de que tiempo o mundo raro vengas, pero... -replicó abrazándose al otro brazo de su esposo. -Él es mío, así que regresa a tu tiempo, mundo o lo que sea, y aléjate de mi esposo. -volvió a ver a su marido aún con lágrimas en los ojos. -Espero que arregles esto pronto y regreses a casa cuanto antes.

La vieron alejarse lentamente, hasta que la Hinata adulta desaparececió de su rango de visión.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el Hokage rascándose la cabeza. -Te pones un tanto... histérica cuando estás embarazada...

-¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? -preguntó con asombro. -¡Oh no! ¡Mi padre va a matarme, apenas tengo 16!

-¡No no no! Tu no -prosiguió el rubio. -Bueno, si tu, pero no tu tu, si no tu ella.

-Eso quiere decir que usted y yo... -dijo la chica sonrojada como un tomate. -Naruto-kun y yo...

-En un futuro en tu tiempo, supongo que si -afirmó él con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Aquella había sido demasiada información para la pobre joven, que al escuchar la afirmación de Naruto fue a dar al suelo desmayada.

-¡Hinata! -exclamó el sétimo, recibiendo a la joven Hinata en sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo. -¡Oh no de nuevo! Ya había olvidado que ella solía desmayarse por cualquier cosa ¡Hinata!

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella despertara y se encontrara con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban...

-Pero, ¿cómo es que usted, digo, él... y yo? -cuestionó aún sin comprender mucho. -¿En verdad esto va a pasar o es sólo un sueño?

-Te aseguro que será verdad en unos años en tu caso, pero será realidad -dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza. -Ahora, ¿me puedes decir como llegaste aquí?

-No lo sé... -intentó recordar la peliazul. -Estaba en una misión junto con Shino y Kiba, y creo que un enemigo me dio con uno de sus ataques, y de repente, ya me encontraba aquí...

-Entiendo... -afirmó él asintiendo de nuevo con la cabeza. -No conozco aún a alguien con esa habilidad ni sé como contrarestarla. Tendremos que esperar a que a alguien en tu tiempo se le ocurra algo...

-Pero, tengo que ayudar a mis compañeros -respondió ella un tanto asustada. -Ellos deben estar preocupados.

-Lo sé... tal ves el Kiba o el Shino de este tiempo puedan ayudarnos.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la que era la casa de Kiba.

-Pero ¿qué demonios? -preguntó el joven burlonamente al verlos llegar. -¿Hinata? ¿Qué te pasó?

-Por accidente la Hinata de otro mundo, tiempo o lo que sea vino a este mundo -le explicó Naruto con rapidez. -¿No recuerdas algo parecido en alguna de sus misiones?

-La Hinata de otro mundo, ¿eh? -dijo de manera burlona. -Entonces no te molestara que me quede con ella, ya que tu ya estás casado.

-No bromees con eso -repuso el Hokage mirándolo con rabia. -Hinata es mía y solo mía. Así que ahora, coopera.

La joven de ojos perla se sonrojó, y miró al hombre rubio, y luego a Kiba con bastante curiosidad. En verdad los dos eran bastante distintos a como eran en su tiempo, ¿acaso había viajado tantos años en el futuro?

-Hokage tacaño, no quieres dejar nada para los demás -suspiró y finalmente contestó. -Lamentablemente no sé -respondió pensativo. -¡No he escuchado nunca algo tan tonto como eso jajajajajajaja!

-Vámonos Hinata, este perro inútil no sabe nada.

Continuaron con su camino, esta vez hacia la gran biblioteca del pueblo; sin embargo, lo único que encontraron al respecto fue que aquel jutsu prohibido había sido utilizado sólo una vez, y que se disolvió solo hay que esperar a que la persona se le acabe el chakra. Dependiendo de la persona, este podía durar desde horas hasta días.

-Hinata no estará nada feliz con esto -mencionó Naruto con preocupación. -No me queda de otra, vamos a casa, Hinata-chan.

Estaba seguro que la Hinata de su mundo tomaría se las cobraría bien caro por esto, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No podía abandonar a la Hinata del pasado.

-Te dije que te la llevaras -protestó la Hinata adulta cruzándose de brazos. -¿Qué está haciendo aún aquí?

-No puedo dejarla en la calle, cariño -dijo abrazando a su esposa por la cintura. -Prometí a tu familia que cuidaría de ti siempre, así que sea de ti, o la de otro mundo, siempre protegeré mi nuestro futuro. Así que ella no es la excepción a la regla.

-... Esta bien -repuso simplemente sonriéndole finalmente a su esposo. -Sólo por esta noche, recuerda que los niños estarán de regreso mañana en la tarde. -miró de nuevo a la joven de ojos perla. -Ven, te mostraré dónde dormirás.

Hinata guió a su joven versión através de un largo pasillo, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una habitación, la cual estaba llena de juguetes y peluches.

-Si necesitas algo, estaremos en la habitación de al lado.

Aquella noche la pasó por completo en vela, no sabía como regresar a su casa, o si alguna vez podría hacerlo. Naruto, en verdad su futuro sería tan bueno como pintaba, ¿cómo podría conquistar al Naruto-kun de su tiempo para que ese futuro se cumpliera?

-M-me gustaría saber... -comenzó a decir la Hinata del pasado mientras desayunaban. -¿C-cómo fue que usted y ella terminaron casados?

-Es una historia muy larga, pero cuando pase lo sabrás -respondió la Hinata adulta sonriendo sinceramente. -Él te hará muy feliz, eso te lo aseguro.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, vamos a ver como podemos devolverte a tu mundo.

-D-isculpe -murmuró débilmente la peliazul. -¿Me podría usted dar alguna clase de consejo para el futuro? Digo, por algo se fijó en ella, ¿no? ¿cómo fue que lo consiguió?

-¿Consejos para el futuro? -preguntó el rubio pensativo. -No te rindas, no va a ser fácil que me de cuenta de lo que sientes, pero no te rindas, juro que al final, todo valdrá la pena. -comenzó a enumerar con los dedos. -Todo lo que hiciste siempre estuvo bien, yo fui el tonto que no se dio cuenta. Fui un tonto, perdóname, Hinata, te prometo que en el futuro te haré feliz. -Finalmente levantó un tercer dedo. -No te cubras tanto, tienes un cuerpo hermoso, un abrigo tan grande no le hace justicia a un cuerpo tan sexy.

La joven de cabello azulado se sonrojó notablemente, mientras una extraña luz comenzaba a rodearla.

-L-lo tomaré en cuenta -sonrió con timidez sin saber que más hacer. -M-muchas gracias.

Era realmente extraño para ella estar hablando con el chico que toda su vida había amado, y que dentro de tan sólo tres años más sería su esposo.

No sabía como se darían las cosas, pero de algo si estaba segura, haría lo que fuera para hacerlo feliz.

Algunas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de la adolescente, dejando a un Naruto bastante confundido.

-¿Por qué lloras, Hinata? -murmuró pegando sus labios a la frente de la chica. -Te aseguro que a tu lado seré el hombre más feliz del mundo. Nuestro hijos te adoran, al menos los dos que tenemos, pero estoy seguro que el que viene en camino también lo hará.

-D-disculpe -dijo la joven sonrojada a más no poder. -¿Q-qué acaba de decir?

No tuvo tiempo de escuchar ninguna respuesta, ya que en ese momento, la luz la rodeó por completo, y despareció del lugar.

**Espero que les haya gustado el reto, y me dejen sus comentarios n_n**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


End file.
